


Trying Something New

by synstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shittiest Attempt at Dirty Talk Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's eyes flew open when he'd processed the older man's blunt statement and flat tone of voice. At the sight of his lover's straight face, he could do nothing but gape at him in surprise.</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"I <i>said</i> I’m going to ride your dick," Levi deadpanned. He sat back upright and withdrew his hands from beneath Eren's shirt to rest on his stomach as he stared down at the brunet, thumbs caressing light circles into the hard muscles of his belly. "Gonna slide your fat cock up my ass, fucking ride you down to boner town."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

It isn't uncommon for their movie night dates at Levi's to end in them making out on the couch as the credits roll, lips sliding wetly over lips, along jawlines, down necks. Tonight was no different, the soft glare of the television in the darkness of the apartment illuminating the two bodies pressed together against a wall. Eren's legs were wrapped around Levi's waist as the older man hefted him down the hallway towards the master bedroom.

They hadn't been going out for very long, and Levi had always insisted on being on top whenever they got intimate. Eren didn't really mind. As long as Levi could make him melt into a puddle of pleasure when they fucked he really didn't care who would be on the bottom. Indeed, Eren had started taking it for granted that Levi would be on top if they were having sex, so he didn't think too much of the shorter man all but throwing him down onto the bed and straddling his lap, immediately spreading his legs to give Levi space to shift in between his knees.

"Hey, I want to try something new tonight," Levi whispered, rolling his hips slowly as he mouthed his way up Eren's neck. The shorter man's fingers traced along Eren's ribs under his t-shirt, drawing idle circles over his chest before shifting up to pinch the brunet's nipples. Eren moaned in response, eyes closing before he tilted his head to allow Levi better access. Levi kissed along Eren's jawline, sucking a bruise into the skin under his ear before pulling away slightly and staring down at the younger man. "I'm going to ride you."

Eren's eyes flew open when he'd processed the older man's blunt statement and flat tone of voice. At the sight of his lover's straight face, he could do nothing but gape at him in surprise.

"Wait  _what_?"

"I  _said_  I'm going to ride your dick," Levi deadpanned. He sat back upright and withdrew his hands from beneath Eren's shirt to rest on his stomach as he stared down at the brunet, thumbs caressing light circles into the hard muscles of his belly. "Gonna slide your fat cock up my ass, fucking ride you down to boner town."

Eren's face burned one shade redder at every ridiculous word that his older lover uttered, stuttering incoherently in increasing confusion and incredulousness at this unexpected turn of events. Levi's pale eyes twinkled with mischief. Eren was now red to the tips of his ears in embarrassment, and the older man snorted derisively before grinding his ass back firmly into the brunet's erection.

"How many other different ways do I need to say it before you get it through your thick head? I said I'm gonna fucking ride you. Problem?"

Eren sputtered wordlessly for a moment before clamping his mouth shut and shaking his head vigorously. Levi smirked.

"Good," he breathed as he grasped the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and slinging it to the end of the bed. "Strip," the older man ordered, sliding off Eren's lap to shimmy out of his jeans and underwear before leaning over to dig around in the night stand.

The younger man complied immediately, shedding his hoodie and t-shirt in one motion, dumping them unceremoniously over the end of the bed. He'd only just about kicked off his own jeans towards the foot of the bed when Levi rolled back over to settle between his knees, condoms and lube in hand. Eren instinctively wrapped his legs around his older lover's waist, arching his back and canting his hips upwards to grind his still-clothed ass against the shorter man's naked erection, drawing a pleased hum from deep in Levi's throat.

"One condition, Eren," Levi started, gripping his younger lover's hip with his free hand to stop the taller man from rutting shamelessly against him. "Don't touch me unless I say you can."

Eren swallowed thickly and nodded, hands hovering uncertainly over Levi's hips until the older man glared pointedly at them. At the look his lover shot at him, Eren quickly withdrew the offending hands, palming his clothed cock in one and shoving the thumb of the other between his teeth. This action didn't seem to please Levi, who dropped the condoms and lube on the mattress beside them to reach out and grasp Eren's wrist. Frowning slightly, he pulled Eren's hand away from his mouth and towards his own to kiss at the base of the younger man's thumb before letting go of Eren's wrist to pull at the elastic of his boxer briefs.

"I think you're still a bit too overdressed for this, Eren," he declared impassively, sliding his hands under the fabric to palm Eren's ass, drawing a breathless laugh from the younger man.

Lifting the brunet's hips slightly to encourage him to shed the last of his clothing, Levi rose to his knees and clambered off of him momentarily to allow Eren the space to remove his boxer briefs. Once they'd disappeared off the side of the bed, Levi slid back over Eren to straddle his lap, grinding his cock against Eren's finally-bare erection, drawing low groans from them both as their cocks slid gracelessly against each other without hands to guide them.

Despite Levi's earlier warnings, Eren couldn't help but reach out and run his hand down the older man's side once he'd kicked off his underwear, settling it on his lover's bare hip. Levi grunted in mild disapproval but didn't make any attempt to remove the wandering hand even as the younger man started drawing circles along his hipbone with his thumb.

"Levi," he breathed, lust-darkened eyes half-lidded as his gaze followed the path of his hand as it inched towards the older man's groin. "Levi, please. Let me do it."

" _I said no_ ," Levi snapped, his tone softened slightly by his breathlessness. He slapped Eren's hand away as the younger man tried to wrap his fingers around Levi's cock, glaring at the offending hand in disapproval. "I said I'd do it, Eren, you just fucking sit tight."

"But Levi..." Eren whined in response. He inched his other hand up the back of older man's thighs, just to get slapped away again. It deterred him none though, and he continued to try to grope his lover. "I want to do it."

"No!" Levi hissed to the sound of Eren's laughter, pinching at his wrist as the younger man resumed his attempts to get his hand on Levi's erection. "Hands off my fucking cock, you thirsty little shit! I'll fucking tie you up if you don't stop, I swear I will."

The younger man inhaled sharply at the threat, eyes darkening. "Is that a promise?" he all but purred, sitting up slightly so he could slide both palms along Levi's hips back to his ass and grip a cheek in each hand, kneading the flesh gently. The older man growled in warning, but still ground his cock up sharply against Eren's stomach briefly before reaching back to grab the brunet's wrists and shoving him backwards.

"I wasn't kidding," Levi hissed into Eren's ear, drawing shivers from his younger lover. With one hand occupied pinning Eren's wrists against the pillows, Levi struggled to snag the belt off Eren's jeans with his free hand. Once he'd finally managed to wrangle the belt free, the older man crawled up the bed to sit squarely on the brunet's chest, discarding the jeans over the side of the bed as he went.

It didn't take him long to strap the younger man's wrists to the headboard, even if Eren did wiggle half-heartedly through the entire process, prompting Levi to lean back a little to concentrate more of his weight onto Eren's torso to stop him fidgeting.

"Now will you behave?" Levi groused as he leaned over to pick up the bottle of lube before pulling up Eren's legs behind him, sliding back and spreading his own knees wider. The shorter man ignored Eren's defeated whine as he coated his fingers in the slick substance and braced an arm on his lover's raised knee behind him before slowly easing a finger into himself.

"Levi," Eren breathed, eyes greedily taking in the sight of his older lover kneeling spread open above his hips, plunging first one, then two fingers deep into his body. "Levi, I want to touch you..."

"Too fucking bad, brat," Levi gasped, breath hitching and eyes squeezing shut as he scissored and curled his fingertips. Pulling them out to pour more lube onto them and ease three digits in, the older man fixed his eyes on Eren's face, capturing the younger man's gaze. Tilting his head up, he let his mouth fall open and a low moan spill out as he stared down at the brunet, the corner of his lips quirking upwards when he felt Eren's cock twitch against his ass at his lewd display. "That's what you get when I say no touching and you still get handsy, you over excitable little shit."

The younger man groaned low in his throat, flexing his arms as he tested his bonds. "If I could get my hands on you," he breathed, swallowing heavily as his eyes drifted down to Levi's erection, to the glistening bead of precum dripping from the tip, down below his balls to where Levi's slick fingers were disappearing into his body. "If I could get my hands on you right now, I'd press my fingers into you one by one as I suck your cock. Spread you open slowly, stroke you from the inside until you come, shaking."

He watched Levi's breath stutter and catch in his throat, watched him choke on Eren's name, watched his cock twitch in appreciation.

Despite the positive response his body had given to Eren's words, Levi grunted in disapproval. "Not happening this time, Eren," he breathed, hips jerking suddenly and brows furrowing as he twisted his fingers.

Barely even registering the rejection, the brunet's gaze lingered on the older man's erection, on the little bead of precum that slid slowly down the shaft, and he licked his dry lips unconsciously.

"At least let me suck your cock," he pleaded. "Please." Levi let out a short bark of laughter and pulled his fingers free.

"No," he smirked, as he climbed off Eren and hopped off the bed. "This is punishment for not listening to me. I'm going to wash up, brat, so sit quietly for five minutes until I'm done."

Levi had only been gone for a moment when Eren suddenly cried out in desperation, suddenly aware that he couldn't touch himself like he usually did when his older lover went to scrub his hands, couldn't stroke his cock slow and light to tide himself over until the shorter man returned to pound his ass into the mattress.

"Leviiiii," he whined, hearing the older man snort derisively from the bathroom over the sound of running water. Writhing fruitlessly on the bed, Eren was aware that it would impossible for him to somehow flip himself over to rut against the sheets, aware that he was trapped until the other man was done washing up to his satisfaction, aware that he was helpless for the next five minutes until his lover returned. "Levi, hurry up, I'm dying here. My boner is so hard that it's leeching all the blood from my brain. I'm suffocating slowly to death."

The only reply he received was a short bark of laughter from the direction of the sink.

Eventually, Levi finished cleaning up. "God, Eren, you're such an impatient little asshole," he commented as he strode back in through the bathroom door, wiping his hands on a little white hand-towel that he deposited into the laundry hamper on the way back to the bed.

"God has nothing to do with this," the brunet sniped back, jostling his bound arms vigorously in a display of impatience. This drew another laugh out of his older lover as he climbed up onto the bed beside him and ripped open one of the condom packets.

"God is what you'll be calling me when I ride your dick so hard you'll be seeing stars for the rest of the night."

Eren opened his mouth to respond, but at the same moment Levi reached out to slide the condom onto the younger man's erection, gripping firmly as he stroked down. Instead of the quip he'd intended to spit out, the brunet found that he could only manage a low groan as the shorter man twisted his wrist and thumbed the head of his cock on the upstroke.

When Levi released him to grab the discarded lube and drizzle it along his hard length, Eren whined in complaint until his lover grasped him again, shifting so that he was straddling the brunet's stomach on his knees. He watched hungrily as Levi rolled the rubber down onto his cock.

"Levi," Eren breathed, groaning as Levi lowered himself down and slid the younger man's erection teasingly between his ass cheeks before easing the head slowly in. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Shut the fuck up," Levi bites out, his words melting into a low moan as he sank down on Eren's length, eyes fluttering shut as he braced himself with one hand on the younger man's chest, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he adjusts to the penetration.

The thought that it was the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever seen crossed Eren's mind as he felt Levi's thighs shake against his sides, as his eyes tracked Levi's free hand as it wrapped around his cock to tug languidly at it as the older man ground his hips down against him. He itched to touch the smooth, pale skin before him even when he knew he couldn't, itched to run his hands down Levi's sides, over his chest and stomach and cock. Eren's forearms strained against the bindings around his wrists as he arched his back and bucked his hips, watching as Levi's jaw dropped and a quiet gasp escaped his open lips, Eren's cock throbbing almost painfully in the tight heat of the shorter man's body.

Levi rose up onto his knees, pulling himself off Eren's lap until just the head remained inside him, before slamming his hips down and driving the brunet's cock deep into him again. A keening moan that sounded vaguely like the older man's name escaped Eren's throat and he itched to pull Levi down for a kiss.

They rut together, Levi grinding his hips in slow circles in Eren's lap as Eren rolled his hips up into the tight heat of his lover's body. The older man arched his back with a shout as Eren grazed past his prostate on one pass, his arm buckling as Eren hit it dead-on on the next.

Panting hotly against Eren's neck as he undulated above the brunet, Levi sucked and bit his way across his shoulder, leaving a line of bruises blooming over Eren's skin. Eren whimpered Levi's name as thrust upward, revelling in Levi's strangled moan and the jerk of his hips in response.

"Eren," Levi groaned, his voice ragged as he slams down more insistently on the brunet's cock, his hand stroking his own erection faster, twisting desperately over the head as he sought to reach his peak. "Eren, I'm close..."

The younger man grunted, rutting up harder into the heat of Levi's body above him. "Levi," he breathed out between quiet gasps, his voice just as ruined as his lover's own, "please... faster. I'm going to come."

"Come on then, you little shit," Levi bit out, riding the brunet harder and harder still. "Come for me."

Eren's thrusts grew more and more desperate and erratic as his older lover ground down against him, his hands clenching and unclenching wildly above his head. He choked on Levi's name as he bucked up deep into him once, crying out wordlessly as his body tensed and went rigid. His brows furrowed and his mouth fell open as the waves of his orgasm washed over him, feeling the older man's body milk his cock as the brunet came inside him.

Levi tensed around his cock just then, hissing out a quiet "Fuck!" under his breath as his stomach clenched and his legs trembled against Eren's ribs. He gasped shallowly against the brunet's collarbones for a moment before tilting his head up to kiss the younger man, who closed his eyes and tilted his head to deepen it, licking deep into Levi's mouth as he scraped his teeth against Eren's invading tongue.

Eren could feel the knuckles of Levi's other hand against his stomach as his older lover slowly stroked himself through his orgasm, hips jerking erratically as he spent himself across Eren's stomach. They lay there for a few long moments, panting hotly into each other's mouths as they slowly came down from their sexual high, gasping breaths slowing and racing pulses calming.

Eren didn't open his eyes as Levi freed his wrists and discarded the cloth belt over the side of the bed onto his jeans, didn't open his eyes as his lover eased himself off his lap and onto the bed beside him, didn't open his eyes even as the shorter man tied off the condom and tossed it into the nearby waste basket.

He heard Levi flop down onto the pillows beside him with a tired sigh, knowing the man is probably too sore to clean them both up like he normally does after a romp in the sheets. The brunet knew that he should probably get up himself and wipe them both down before they fall asleep, but he told himself that he'll get up in five minutes for that wash cloth.

"Levi," Eren started lazily, eyes still shut in a pleasant post-coital haze. "You're really awful at dirty talk. Please don't try that again."

"Shut the fuck up, Eren. See if I bother to sit on your cock again next time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an excuse to write Levi riding Eren.  
> I just meant to do a quick and dirty PWP piece, what the fuck even happened?


End file.
